Isadora Le Strange
by Aliyah17 and Smile23
Summary: What if you found out that you were adopted? Life just got turned upside down for Issy and Kaylie Logan who found out that they are adopted they attened their 6th year at Hogwarts. Dating Fred and George Weasley and being best friends with Harry. Staytund


"Issywhere are you?" Fred asked walking into the burrow. "I'm in your room." She called back. Fred walked up the stairs and found Issylaying on his bed reading a spell book. He went over and kissed her. "How was your day?" He asked. "Pretty good I spent the whole day reading up on my new family." She said showing him the pile of books. "Oh anything interesting?" "No." She said and put the book down and sat up. "Where's Kaylie?" He asked. "I think she's helping your mom with dinner." Issysaid and kissed Fred on the lips. "Come on lets go see." He said holding out his hand. She took his hand and they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "There you two are." Molly said and wrapped them both in a hug. "Hi mum." Fred said. "Come on and join us for dinner." She said and they sat down to enjoy the meal she made. "So Issyhave you found anything else out yet?" Kaylie asked. "Some stuff. I just can't believe we aren't to be one of those things." "Your mother and father are death eaters just like Draco's parents he is now one as well. So what we have to do is get it kept secret." Arthur said. "Well you guys know. So you will keep it secret right?" Kaylie asked. "Yes we will keep it all secret no one will know." Molly said. "Wait what about Harry he will flip when he hears about this." Ron said from down the other end of the table. "Well he can know but not be all like Oh my god." Kaylie said. "Alright we tell him when he gets here or when we get to school." Ron said. "Yes we will." Hermonie said.

They finished dinner and then they all went off to do their own thing. They still have a week before they had to be back at Hogwarts to start school. "Mum when did Harry get here?" Ginny asked. "Harry? Harry who?" Molly asked. "Harry Potter." Ginny said. "I think I would know if Harry Potter was in my own house." Molly said. "His trunk is in the kitchen along with his owl." Ginny said. "Harry?" Ron said poking his head over the top of the stair well. "Harry." Hermoine said. "Yeah." They all walked down the stairs to find Harry standing there in the kitchen. "Harry." Ginny said and gave him a hug. "Harry." Hermoine said with mint tooth paste on her lip. "Harry your back." Ron said and gave his best friend a hug. "Hi." Harry said. Molly gave him a hug and then they all went off to their rooms. Well Ginny and Hermoine went to Ginny's room and Harry and Ron went to Ron's room. In Fred and George's room Issy, Fred, George, and Kaylie all sat on the floor eat marshmallows over and open flame. "This is so good." George said giving Kaylie a kiss. "I know." She said. Fred and Issylooked at each other and kissed. "So what are you going to do about school?" George asked. "I have no idea. It will be pretty weird to actually let them find out. I just hope Draco can keep it to himself." "When are you meeting with them?" Fred asked. "Friday morning. Don't worry mom and dad promised we don't have to do anything. We can just sit there and do nothing. We just have the tattoo and we are with our parents that's all there is to it. We are what we are." Issysaid looking at Fred.

Issyand Kaylie got ready for bed and then laid down on Fred and George's beds and went to sleep. Fred and GEorged climb into bed next to their girlfriends and fell asleep. Tomorrow they were working at their Joke shop in digon alley. The next morning everyone got up and got ready for the day. They ate breakfast and then Fred and George went to work. Issyand Kaylie went with them to see how the place was looking. They walked in and saw that it was amazing ehri joke shop was the best in the world. They sat in the open and watched as kids played with their jokes Fred and George walked around and talked to their customers. The door opened and in walked Clarissa Malfoy. She walked over and said Hello to Ron and Hermoine. She walked over to Issyand Kaylie. "What's up?' She asked. "Nothing much how's your family doing?" "Oh it's awesome you know." She says and sits down. "So have you told Harry yet?" "Have you told Fred and George yet?" "Yes we have they know. So does the other Weasley's." "Oh okay then I guess I could tell him." "You should he will understand he knows about the two of us and he doesn't care." Harry walked over and gav Clara a kiss on the cheek. "hey." He said. "Hey." She said and smiled. "How was last night?" He asked. "Awesome." "Awesome I ended up at the Weasley's." "Again." Clara said. "Yeah again." "Do you think we could talk tonight maybe?" She asked. "Yes." He said. "awesome." She said. They sat there and talked for a few hours until Harry, Ron and Hermonie left with Clara to get some Butter Beers. They walked off and went into the near by bar and had a butter beer. "So you think she is actually going to tell him about being related to Draco and a death eater?" Kaylie asked. "Yup she is." Issysaid and Fred and George walked over. "Come on ladies lets go." Fred said. They locked up the joke shop and then left. "Where are we going?" Issyasked. "Well me and you are going out to dinner tonight and George and Kaylie are going to the house for dinner." Fred said. "Alright with me a night alone with my boyfriend awesome." Issysaid and kissed Fred. Kaylie and George walked off to the house.

Fred and Issy walked into this little restaurant they sit down and order their food. "So are you excited about school?" "Yes I am excited." Issy said. The waitress came back with their food and they began eating. Once they were finished. Issy order chocolate cake and Fred got lemon pie. Fred's pie came fist and handed the waitress something and then she went into the kitchen and then came back with Issy's cake she put it in front od Issy and her eyes started to water. "What's this?" Issy asked taking something out of her cake and licking the chocolate off of it. "Oh my god." She says. She looked up at Fred with tears in her eyes. "Issy will you marry me?" Freda asked getting down on one knee. "Yes." She said and kissed Fred. He stood up and they hugged. "I love you." Issy said. "I love you too." He said and they kissed ."Come on lets get home." Fred said and they paied and left and headed for the Burrow. They walked in through the door and Molly and Arthur were sitting in the living room talking. "Hi mum." Fred said. "Hello dear." Molly said and gave each them a hug and a kiss. "How was your evening out?" Aruthur asked. "It was wonderful." Issy said and looked at her finger. "Let me see it." Molly said. Issy showed her the ring and she smiled down at it. "It will eb wonderful to have you in our family." Arthur said and gave her a hug. "Were going to go to bed if you don't mind?" Fred asked. "Sure go to sleep." Molly said and they walked up to their room and saw Kaylie and George fast asleep. Issy changed and then crawled into bed and fell asleep. Fred did the same thing.

Issy awoke with a smile on her face and got up and got ready for her first day of Hogwarts. Their train was leaving at 10 this morning and it was already 7. She walked down stairs to find Molly making breakfast for everyone. "Good morning your up early Issy." Molly said. "yes I know I guess I'm excited to tell my sisters that I'm getting married." "You must be." She said. She flipped over some bacon. "Your not mad at you?" Issy asked. "Why would I be mad?" Molly asked. "That Fred is marrying a death eater." "There is nothing wrong with that dear. It doesn't matter to me. I know you and Fred are meant to be together. You and your mind reading aliblyt is a good thing and I'm sure you will have a long and happy life together even if you are only 16 and 17." "I'm almost 17." Issy said. "I know dear me and Arthur were married young as well. Don't worry this is a good thing. You two can move out on your own. I think it's a wonderful Idea." Molly said and gave Issy a hug. Issy sat down at the table now feeling better about marrying Fred knowing that Arthur and Molly don't care that she is a death eater and they know that she won't hurt a fly. Everyone walked into the kitchen and said their good mornings and then they all ate and then headed off to the train station to head to Hogwarts. Issy wouldn't be seeing Fred for a while and same with Kaylie and George. The get to the train station and head to platform 9 ¾ In order to get to that platform you have to run between the barriers to get there. They run with their carts to get to the platform. The train is already there and everyone is starting to board. "We'll see you at Christmas." Molly said and gave each of them a hug and a kiss and sent them on their way. Issy went to find Clara. She found her sitting with Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy. "Hey Is." Clara said sliding in to make room for Issy to sit down. Issy sat down and Draco looked at her with disgust. "What's your problem?" Issy asked. "Nothing." Draco said and sat back. Pansy looked at each of them. "Well I'm going to go get a drink." She said and made her way to the bar to get butter beers for everyone. "What the hell Draco?" Issy asked. "Look I know things are weird." Clara said. "No it's not weird it's fine. I just don't want to see you three get hurt." Draco said. "I know." Clara said. "Thanks but I think we can handle it. With Snape there helping us it should be fine." Issy said. "I know but if he can't protect you I will." "Your like the big brother we always didn't want." Clara said. "I have one thanks and he is so pissed off." I say.

Pansy walked back over and handed everyone their butter beers. "Thanks." Issy said taking a sip of hers. "No problem. Any friend of Draco's is a friend of mine." She said sliding in next to Draco. Clara showed Issy a smile and took a sip of her butter beer. "Draco you do relise that I'm still dating harry." "I know and I'm letting it go. I won't be friends witht he guy but I'll be nice." Draco said sneaking a kiss at Pansy. "They have been like this all summer." Clara said. "There you two are." Allie said walking into the dinner cart. "Yeah we wanted to talk to Draco." Clara said. Allie, Rayne, and Heidi were standing there. "Where's Kaylie?" Allie asked. "She's busy talking to someone else." Issy said. "Oh I see. Well we have a cart and we will see you there if you want." Allie said. "Maybe." Clara said and they all walked off. "Well I'm going to join them." Issy said and got up and walked down the hall of carts to ther car that Allie said they would be in. She opened the cart and sat down in a seat. "What's up?" Allie asked. She set a spell so no one could hear what she was about to say. "What's up?" Rayne asked. "I have something to tell you all and you can't freak out." Issy said looking at all of their faces. "What's up? You have been acting all weird all summer. No tank tops, no t shirts." Allie said. "I have recently learned who I am related to." Issy said. "Who is that?" Rayne asked. "Well I know who you are all related to and I'm related to Betrix Le Strange she is my birth mom." Issy said and there were a few intakes of breath. "Wow." Allie said after she recovered. "Yes I know." Issy said. "That means that Kaylie is one too." "Yes she is one too but the worst part is Draco is my cousin and I'm a death eater." "Your a death eater? Don't they roll with Voldamort?" Rayne asked "Yes. They do but we don't have to do anything mom clearned that for us." Issy said.

"Wow thank the lord that she did that then huh?" Heidi said. "Yes it's a good thing." Issy said. "Well does Fred know?" Allie asked. "Yes he knows. Who I have this big ring on my finger." And Issy showed them her finger and they all looked at it. "Wow." Allie said. "Yes me and Fred are getting married we arent' sure when but it still in the future nothing soon enough." Issy said. They started talking about their sixth year at Hogwarts. They got to Hogwarts they got off of the train and went to the carriages to get up to the school. They all loaded on and went to the school. Professor Snape was waiting there. "Miss. Logan, Miss. Zima, and Miss. Logan please follow me." Snape said and the three girls followed him to Dumbledore office. They walked in and Dumbledore was sitting there behind his desk. "Ah girls please take a seat. Savruis I have it from here." Dumbledore said. Snape left the classroom and went to the Slythrin common room to check on his house.


End file.
